tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Underfist: Halloween Bash
''Underfist: Halloween Bash ''is an upcoming 2020 Original Disney+ Movie based on the 2007-12 television series ''Alex Adventure''. It is the second feature-length film of the Alex Adventure ''series after [[Escape from Cluster Prime|''Escape from Cluster Prime]], and the fifth animated Disney Channel Original Movie, following the first Alex Adventure ''film, ''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, The Proud Family Movie ''and ''Leroy & Stitch. Premise On Halloween night, Alex, Jeff, Sumo and Sheldon are trick-or-treating, Alex is a zombie, Jeff and Sumo are the Spanish Inquisition who burn witches and vampires and Sheldon is Dracula, king of the vampires. Alex, Jeff, and Sumo decide to go home after having no success with Dracula (Sheldon's Grandfather). Sheldon realizes that his life is passing him by. Todd Sweeney (secretly turned into a witch by an evil marshmallow bunny named Bun Bun) fools Irwin into opening an Underworld portal releasing an army of evil candy warriors and Bun Bun, where they start terrorizing the neighborhood. Irwin gets attacked and contacts Hoss Delgado, who helps him with the battle. The warriors tae down Hoss with soda-candy guns, which if Hoss gets sticky, he gets a rash. When they kill Skarr's winning purple pansies, he comes out of his garage with a robot (spoof of the film, Aliens), joining the battle. Soon it is an all out war. Mindy again tricks Irwin, but this time, pretending she is being kidnapped by Bun Bun, taking her into the Underworld. When the candy level gets too high, Hoss clicks his car unlock system, which causes a giant saw car (spoof of the Gotengo from Godzilla: Final Wars) to drill out of the ground. They escape and devise a plan to attack the Underworld. Soon they find a portal to the Underworld in the rain, Hoss and Irwin jump in first but the portal turns off, because it is controlled by a diamond, which Mindy (in her witch form) smashes. The candy warriors try to sacrifice Hoss, by pushing him into hot coco, but they want to leave Irwin alive. This is because he has the powers of a mummy, which they need to keep the balance of the Underworld in place, and to become stronger warriors to eat the trick-or-treaters. Mindy creates a potion which turns all the warriors into candy monsters, and all she needs now is Irwin's powers to create the candy warriors ultimate monster form. But Irwin refuses. Soon Jeff the Spider, Fred Fredburger and Skarr find a way to get to the Underworld by using Hoss' car to drill into the Underworld, where they rescue Irwin and Hoss. The army of candy monsters has not given up yet. They head to the city and attack. Irwin and Hoss get into an argument, leading into a battle, turning on each other. While the battle is going on, the monsters suck up Irwin's power (but not all of it) and transform into one giant candy monster. Jeff and Fred try to escape, but they fail. Soon Hoss and Irwin see the monster and start to fight it, beating it. Irwin discovers that Hoss is scared of monsters, because he was haunted as a kid. Soon Bun Bun admits his history. He cut off Fred's tusks, he made Billy afraid of spiders, he haunted Hoss' childhood, and turned Mindy into a witch. Skarr joins Bun Bun's team (but not really) and kicks Bun Bun into hot coco, melting the marshmallow bunny. Soon Underfist gets an award for saving Halloween that year, but they hear something outside and decide to investigate. It's soon revealed that there is an army of squid warriors who have found their way to the surface world that the team made while trying to escape from the Underworld.